


One time Walter was insidious

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Waltiels (Daniels and Walter stories) [1]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: AU, Cryosleep, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Slash, Walter being devious, but for a good purpose, covenant, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: The Covenant's crew ignore the message and holding the curse to the Origae-6, they are going back to the cryopods.





	One time Walter was insidious

            Walter looked up, at the window, and what was outside.

            'May the gods forgive me.' he whispered to the stars and entered the deactivation code to Daniels' cryotube.

 

            After convincing the captain, that checking the mysterious planet, where the signal had come from,  was a bad idea, Daniels and the rest of the Covenant crew, was going back to theirs cryotubes. Dani felt unsure of the machine in which her husband had died so brutaly, but there were no other solution. She touched the display, but it lighted up red, not blue as it should be.

            'What the fuck?' she mumbled.

            'What?' Oram came closer to her, looking at the display of her cryotube.

            'It's not working! I have no idea why...'

            'Maybe it need to be restarted...' suggested Rosenthal, who's cryotube was near by.

            'I don't think so... '

            'Is there any problem?' Walter appeared out of nowhere next to Daniels.

            'Yes!' the woman looked at him with hope. 'My cryopod's not working! Could you do something with it?'

            The android leaned down over the display and was checking it for a while.

            'I'm sorry Daniels, but it seems you can't hibernate.' Walter wasn't looking at her, when he said so. 'It's broken.'

            'You mean I'm supposed to wait seven years till we reach Origae-6, without hibernation?!' moaned Daniels.

            'I'm afraid you will have to. Of course, I will try to fix the pod.' Walter sent her quick glimpse. 'However it's gonna take some time.'

            'Great... just fucking great.' Daniels was little scared of cryopods since one had burned Jacob, but staying awake for seven years wasn't the solution she wanted.

 

            When other members of the crew had slept soundly in their cryopods, Walter turned to   unfortunate Daniels, who had stayed with him.

            'I hope it wouldn't be so dull here, just the two of us.' he started faintly, trying to cheer her up.

            Daniels looked at him, wondering about what he had spoken. Her face softened, when she realized, he was the one, who was supposed to stay alone, when everyone of them were sleeping. Smirking, she reply quietly:

            'Yeah.... You know, when I think of it, I assume it could be even really, really pleasant.'


End file.
